


First Date

by fangirlfish (elew223)



Series: A Song to Another Beat [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Dates, Gen, Humor, Modern Westeros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5800666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elew223/pseuds/fangirlfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College senior Lyanna Stark is home for the summer. After much reluctance, she finally agrees to go on a date with her brother's best friend. Nothing will go wrong... right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> This hasn't been looked over by a beta. Anyone that wants to offer some helpful, non-judgmental comments are welcome. Also this is a very short story. Lyanna wants to get this date over with and so do I.

            Lyanna stares at herself in the full-length mirror. She carefully holds up one of her LBD’s and considers it before switching to a dark, blue dress. After a moment, she puts both down. Both aren’t right because they made her look too sexy. Normally looking sexy would be ideal for a date, but that was definitely not a goal for this one. This was her first date with Robert Baratheon.

            Robert is her brother, Ned’s best friend. Like any proper cliché, a guy either asks out his best friend’s sister or he followed the “don’t date your best friend’s sister” rule. Robert was smitten the first time he was invited over for dinner when he and Ned were in high school. It was rightly pointed out that she was still in middle school at the time.

            Even then, Lyanna didn’t deny that Robert was a good looking jock. Unfortunately he fit the other jock stereotypes with his loud voice and tendency to brag about his sports triumphs. Robert’s many romantic exploits compounded her negative impression of him. He already had a daughter with some girl when he graduated college. His parents helped Robert provide child support for little Mya Stone Baratheon since he was still starting his position at Baratheon & Sons Land Development.

            In spite of all his sexual escapades, Robert never forgot her and was soon reminded that Ned’s little sister was finally a legal adult. The man was quite persistent and Lyanna managed to fend him off with excuses for months. Now she was home for the summer. She had no excuses left and decided to accept just to get it over with.

            “It’s always possible the man has changed,” Lyanna told herself as she pulled out another dress from her closet. She quickly changed into it and examined herself. This LBD had no sleeves, but the neckline was much higher. The bodice wasn’t fitted, so it wouldn’t emphasize her breasts. The last thing she needed was Robert ogling at her boobs the whole night.

            Lyanna carefully put away her rejected dress options back into her closet and finished getting ready. Her eye makeup was basic with brown eyeliner and mascara. A smoky eye would look too sultry. Red lips were also sultry, but nude lips would make her look boring. Maybe a bit of blush would work better as she lightly dusted coral powder on her cheeks.

            The doorbell rang. Lyanna quickly picks up her black, evening bag.

            “Lya! Robert’s here!” shouted Benjen from downstairs.

            Lyanna took a deep breath and headed downstairs.

 

~*~*~

 

            Lyanna couldn’t help but be impressed with Robert’s choice of restaurant. White Harbor Seafood and Grill was a nice restaurant without being stuffy or pretentious. Nothing displeased her more than people showing off their money.

            She couldn’t help but also be impressed he had a nice suit on with a tie that matched his blue eyes. Maybe this date wouldn’t be disaster after all. They placed their orders after a few minutes of small talk and glancing at the menu.

            “You just have one more year before graduation?” Robert asked before taking another swallow of Arbor Gold.

            “Yes. I’ve been building up a portfolio and submitting some photographs for competitions. It’ll be mostly freelance work, but I’m hoping to travel to Essos after graduation and take more photographs. So many amazing subjects out there worth capturing,” Lyanna said dreamily imagining what wonders were out there.

            Robert looked at Lyanna fondly. “I was surprised your father let you get study photography. I would have thought he’d want you to study something… more practical.”

            Lyanna frowned slightly at this. “Father has never said we couldn’t do as we wish. We just had to promise to be the best at it.”

            It was true. Rickard Stark learned an important lesson many years ago when her eldest brother Brandon was a willful child heading to kindergarten the first time: there’s no point in forcing his children into anything they had no interest or competence at. It would be a waste of his money and everyone’s time.

            Robert nodded thoughtfully. He soon changed topics. “I almost forgot! Brandon is still off somewhere isn’t he? Where’s that fool at now?” he chuckles a bit.

            Lyanna couldn’t help but grin at that. “Brandon sent an e-mail to Dad last week. He, Ashara, Artos, and Dyanna are in Braavos. They’ll be there for another couple months, then they’re coming for a visit.”

            “That’ll be great. Can’t wait to see him again! We could all go out for a few rounds at the Olde White Tree,” Robert chuckles. The Olde White Tree Inn was a popular inn at Wintertown. Almost everyone in the area went there for a pint. There was a popular sports bar, but the Olde White Tree was the place everyone else went to when they weren’t watching a game.

            “I’ll write to him about it,” Lyanna said agreeably.

            Their orders soon arrived and they began their meal. Conversation wasn’t terribly stimulating as they were talking about how good their food is. They started talking more about their respective brothers. Ned was planning to propose to his girlfriend, Catelyn Tully. Benjen would be starting freshman year in college this coming fall. Stannis just finished college and would start working at Baratheon & Sons with plans to begin his master’s degree in another year or two. Renly was beginning the seventh grade.

            Soon dinner is winding down as Lyanna turns down dessert. Surprisingly Robert also refuses as well given how he both ate and drank a lot ever since puberty hit. Robert was still large and muscular, but even Lyanna notices he isn’t as muscular as his high school years. Robert’s cell phone is buzzing.

            “Want to check who it is? It might be important,” Lyanna said.

            Robert grins sheepishly, “Sorry about this Lya.” He quickly pulls out his phone and begins reading the e-mail someone sent him.

            While Robert is reading and typing away, Lyanna spot a young woman not much older than herself approaching the hostess station with determination in her every step. Robert is too intent on his task and only had eyes on Lyanna otherwise.

            Lyanna couldn’t quite hear the conversation, but she could sense the young woman is quite agitated as she speaks with the hostess. Lyanna carefully avoids looking directly at them so it wouldn’t be obvious she is listening. Then the woman says, “I can see him right there with her!” The sharp tone makes Lyanna turn slightly. The woman glares slightly in her and Robert’s direction. Lyanna’s stomach grows heavy with suspicion as the angry woman walks towards them.

            “Miss! You can’t barge in!” the hostess also follows in order to stop the other woman.

            “Watch me!” the other woman snarls. After a few moments, she reaches Robert’s side. “Robert Baratheon!” she says with a hiss.

            Robert Baratheon quickly glances up to see who called his name. His eyes widen and he offers a tiny, nervous smile. “D-D-Delena? Wh-What are you doing here?”

            Delena narrows her eyes at Robert. “Remember my name do you?”

            “Of course I do. Your cousin Selyse has been dating Stannis. Haven’t seen you since Stannis’s graduation! Err… how have you been?”

            Delena’s face reddenes at Robert’s words. “Yes… Stannis’ graduation. I’m here about that… or rather his after party.”

            Robert seems to gulp at that. He glances slightly at Lyanna before facing Delena again. “The after party?”

            Delena quickly grabs Robert’s wine glass and throws the remaining liquid at him. A few drops narrowly misses Lyanna. “I’m pregnant you randy son of a bitch!” she growls at him. Delena quickly flees the restaurant.

            A waiter approaches. “Here sir,” he says handing Robert a towel.

            Lyanna watches Robert as he quickly dabs off the wine. Soon he looks up at her nervously as though uncertain what to say.

            Lyanna just raises her eyebrows. “Really Robert?”

            Robert only watches Lyanna’s unamused expression and gulps before telling the waiter, “Check please.”

            Seven months later, Edric Florent Baratheon is born. Lyanna and Robert never had a second date.


End file.
